


Tornare indietro

by Keystone98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystone98/pseuds/Keystone98
Summary: Morire sembra semplice, si chiudono gli occhi e si abbandona il corpo fisico, ma alle volte non tutto è semplice come appare.Amelia Adams è in attesa della propria ora dopo una vita di sacrifici e dolore, con una guerra alle spalle e tanto lavoro per ricostruire ciò che era stato distrutto da un semplice ideale sbagliato. Quel momento era il suo momento per mettere la parola fine a tutto, per smetterla di sentire dolore, per trovare finalmente la pace, ma morire non facile....sopratutto se ci si ritrova a rivivere la propria vita da capo, ricordandosi ogni cosa accaduta. Tornare giovani, ad Hogwarts, con tutta la vita davanti e l'esatta consapevolezza di quando e come il mondo andrà a rotoli.Dal testo:"-Amy?- La chiamò e lei rispose.- Che anno è?La ragazza sbuffò divertita.- Devi proprio aver sbattuto forte eh? E ‘il 1977, testona, ora cammina che a tirati pesi.A quel punto tutto fu confermato. Non poteva certo crederci, perché ovviamente lei era nel suo letto al Santa Clara Hospital Residence a Manchester, nell’anno 2056, non ad Hogwarts nel 1977! "Severus Piton x Original Character
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)





	Tornare indietro

Nella vita si hanno molti rimpianti, ma parlare col senno di poi…è troppo facile.  
Amelia aveva vissuto una vita piena, una vita fatta di lotte, sacrifici e dolore, eppure aveva amato ed era stata ricambiata. Si può riassumere così la guerra e la sua fine?  
Quegli anni l’avevano segnata più di quanto non le piacesse ammettere, eppure Voldemort le aveva portato via tutto quello che, per colpa sua, aveva trovato. Aveva passato mesi a ricordare il suo primo incontro con Edmund, suo futuro marito, incontrato e morto per mano dei Mangiamorte durante uno scontro a Diagon Alley. Entrambi Auror, erano stati messi a lavorare fianco a fianco e si erano innamorati. Il periodo più bello della sua vita condito dal peggiore degli scenari. Con Eddy si coprivano l’un l’altra, ma non quel giorno. La giovane Auror si maledì così tante volte per non aver insistito nel partecipare a quel pattugliamento che, se sommate le notti di pianto, molto probabilmente otterreste mesi e mesi.  
Ora, sul suo letto di morte, rivedeva ogni sua scelta passarle davanti agli occhi. Annuì stringendosi al petto la fotografia della sua famiglia. Aveva sbagliato così tante volte. Aveva sacrificato ogni cosa di sé per andare avanti senza impazzire.  
Era rimasta sola in quella polverosa stanza del ricovero per anziani. Nessun parente, ma alcuni amici che non sapevano ancora del suo essere così vicina al velo.  
Il sole era alto nel cielo e faceva entrare i raggi dai punti in cui le tende non erano accuratamente accostate. L’odore di libri, di polvere e legno. Un portachiavi a forma di pizza scheggiato sul comodino. Inspirò tremante. Il cuore timoroso e la mente libera da ogni pensiero, in pace…rassegnata. Era proprio ora di darci un taglio alle preoccupazioni, era fatto dopotutto, era arrivato il momento. Certo, un peccato morire in un giorno così solare, pensò. Chiuse gli occhi, affaticati, negandosi la vista sulla sua libreria privata che si era fatta rimontare in stanza: era ora di andare.  
Aprì nuovamente gli occhi, azzurri come specchi d’acqua, un po’ infastidita. Nemmeno durante i suoi ultimi momenti poteva stare tranquilla?  
Sentì il letto sotto di sé tremolare e poi un familiare e poco gradevole strappo all’ombellico coglierla appena dopo un forte lampo di luce.  
Per diana, pensò portandosi le mani alla testa, cosa diavolo è appena successo? Sentiva di aver sbattuto la schiena e un fruscìo accolse il suo impatto. Era forse caduta dal letto? Impossibile dopotutto lei non…  
Fu un istinto naturale cercare di alzarsi, ma appena fu seduta per poco non le balzò il cuore in gola. Poteva muoversi liberamente senza dolori, poteva decisamente muoversi senza dolori!  
Scattò in piedi, iniziando a muoversi in modo affannoso e sconnesso, per poi bloccarsi di colpo. Mani sul viso, occhi al cielo.  
-Per la barba di Merlino…- Amelia osservò le fronde degli alberi muoversi, frusciando dolci, il sole che le baciava la pelle, il forte odore lacustre. Inspirò a fondo. Conosceva tutto questo, se lo ricordava, ma…com’era possibile?  
Corrugò le sopracciglia portandosi una mano al mento come faceva di solito nel pensare intensamente, ma non potè far altro che lanciare un urlo.  
-LA MIA PELLE!- Gemette accarezzandosi il viso, poi i capelli che osservò non più bianchi ma neri e decisamente folti.- Oddio la mia pelle…- Era liscia, morbida, come non lo era dalla sua giovane adolescenza. –No, no, no…non è possibile!- Iniziò a voltare le mani dal palmo al dorso, ancora e ancora, completamente spaesata.  
-Amelia!- Una voce alle sue spalle la chiamò.- Mi spieghi perché ti sei smaterializzata tutto d’un colpo?- Aveva il fiatone.  
Guardò la ragazza con un enorme chignon in testa e la divisa di Tassorosso avvicinarsi a lei correndo. No, si disse, non è possibile io…  
-Amanda? – La voce incerta, lo sguardo di chi sperava di essere stata colta da una burla poco simpatica.  
La ragazza le si fermò a pochi metri, guardandola stranita. – Ma hai battuto la testa o è un effetto collaterale della smaterializzazione? Volevi farlo un’ultima volta prima di entrare ad Hogwarts?- Alzò entrambi i sopraccigli con molta confusione. – Dai.- La prese per mano.- Ti ho tirato giù i bagagli dal treno e giuro che questa volta non la passi liscia se mi fai perdere anche quest’anno la carrozza.  
Amelia si lasciò trascinare come se non riuscisse a reagire a qualsiasi stimolo. Era semplicemente scioccata.  
-Amy?- La chiamò e lei rispose. Morgana non va bene, non va bene, cosa diavolo sta succedendo?! Okay, devo essere impazzita perché non è possibile.- Che anno è?  
La ragazza sbuffò divertita.- Devi proprio aver sbattuto forte eh? E ‘il 1977, testona, ora cammina che a tirati pesi.  
A quel punto tutto fu confermato. Non poteva certo crederci, perché ovviamente lei era nel suo letto al Santa Clara Hospital Residence a Manchester, nell’anno 2056, non ad Hogwarts nel 1977. Le gambe divennero improvvisamente troppo molli per muoversi, troppo deboli per sopportare tutto questo, così si staccò da Amy, la sua migliore amica ai tempi della scuola.  
-Io…mi devo sedere.  
-Lia, tutto a posto?- La chiamava così lei, sin dal primo anno. – Sei…sei bianca come un lenzuolo.- Osservò spostandole un ciuffo uscito dalle folte trecce ai lati della testa.- Vuoi un tonico? Questa estate mi sono esercitata molto in pozioni.- Ammise rovistando nella tracolla che aveva di lato in risposta all’annuire vuoto dell’amica. Trangugiò l’intera fialetta in un sol sorso, tant’è che Amy fischiò stupita.  
-Okay…andiamo.- Doveva farsi forza e fare chiarezza, ma non poteva certo capirlo stando in mezzo ad un foresta in riva ad un lago. No, decisamente no.  
Presero l’ultima carrozza insieme ad alcuni Serpeverde che stavano per i fatti loro senza calcolarle minimamente. Ringraziò tutti i grandi maghi della storia per quella tranquillità che anche Amy sembrava rispettare, pur lanciandole sguardi preoccupati ogni due per tre. Appena prima del fermarsi della carrozza, però, la giovane comprese: doveva stare al gioco, se gioco si poteva definire, anche perché ogni ragionamento portava allo stesso epilogo, dunque nulla di diverso: era bloccata lì. Gemette coprendosi il viso con le mani. Era decisamente una situazione inaspettata quando la tua più alta aspirazione era lasciare finalmente questo mondo, in pace.  
Hogwarts era com se la ricordava: bellissima. Quella scuola aveva coltivato in lei così tante aspirazioni e le aveva dato così tante conoscenze che i suoi più bei ricordi erano fra quelle fredde e spesse mura in pietra. Quando si sedette al banchetto, salutando come se niente fosse i suoi più vecchi compagni di casa le venne il batticuore. Un doloroso sorriso le nacque sulle labbra osservandoli uno per uno: erano per la maggior parte morti in una guerra ancora lontana. Ricacciò le lacrime indietro maledicendosi per questo doloroso rewind della sua vita. Non lo aveva chiesto, non lo avrebbe mai voluto, aveva vissuto una volta tutto quello schifo e non voleva riviverlo perché lo aveva amato e le cose che si amano fanno male. Sempre.  
Mangiò poco e nulla dopo la filastrocca del cappello e lo smistamento del primo anno ed Ama sembrava aver ritrovato la sua naturale effervescenza appena Jake le si tuffò fra le braccia in Sala Comune. Jake era il loro migliore amico, nonché fidanzato di Amy da ben tre anni. Era arrivato in ritardo per un’emergenza familiare dell’ultimo minuto, difatti non aveva proprio un bell’aspetto. Amelia visse uno spiacevole Deja-vù ad osservare la scena.  
-Ehi, pasticciona, vieni qui- Si rivolse a Lia che ci mise meno di mezzo secondo a fiondarsi fra le sue braccia. Era un ragazzo tremendamente alto, con la zazzera biondo scuro e un paio di occhi neri come la notte, nonché il più amato della casa di Tassorosso…ma lei sembrava vedere solo il suo migliore amico, il suo migliore amico colpito da uno schiantesimo, il suo migliore amico per terra, il cranio sfondato contro lo spigolo di un marciapiede. Il suo sangue sulle mani, caldo. Il suo funerale.  
Invece era lì, vivo fra le sue braccia. Un brivido le percosse tutto il corpo. Alzò gli occhi sul suo viso che teneva teneramente con le mani sulle guance.  
-Mi sei mancato Jake, non…immagini…- Lo riabbracciò di nuovo cogliendo la possibilità di asciugarsi le lacrime. – Sì insomma, senza nessuno che ripari i miei danni è dura andare avanti!-. Doveva stare al gioco, si ripeteva, non era uno scherzo, né un sogno, ma tutto dannatamente reale…forse. Un altro dubbio.  
Dannazione.  
-Come sono andate le vacanze?- Disse Jake poco dopo, sedendosi sul divano nero davanti ad uno dei tanti camini sparsi nella sala comune. –Io mi sono annoiato a morte con i miei zii a Nottingham, un vero strazio, mentre i miei come da programma hanno fatto il loro viaggio di nozze mancato.  
-Io sono andata in giro per il mondo con i miei, come vi ho scritto, ed è stato epico!- Iniziò l’amica mentre si esaltava sempre di più ad ogni parola che le usciva dalla bocca. Lia ascoltò ammaliata i suoi due amici e, ogni tanto, spostava lo sguardo dal souvenir a forma di pizza preso in Italia, agli altri studenti e alla sala.  
-E tu?- Jake la guardò un po’ incerto.- Ma sta bene?- Si rivolse alla fidanzata che lo liquidò con un gesto della mano.  
-E’ un po’ distratta, abbiamo avuto qualche problema all’andata con le carrozze. Ebbene, la campagna ti è piaciuta?  
Amelia pensò che non sarebbe stato un problema rispondere se solo si fosse ricordata cosa aveva fatto l’estate prima del suo settimo anno, ma proprio non le sovveniva nulla. Improvvisò seguendo le parole dell’amica.  
-Oh sì, molto divertente. Ho cavalcato molto e mio nonno mi ha seguito nello studio di pozioni.- Sul vago, si disse, andava bene anche se in quel momento si odiò per essere stata così precisa nelle lettere in passato. Insomma, secondo la sua ormai volubile memoria da novantottenne, tutte le estati andavano più o meno sempre nello stesso modo.-Nulla di che, quello che vi ho scritto è successo, nessun fuori programma.- Si strinse nelle braccia accennando un breve sorriso.-Io…credo andrò a letto.- Si stiracchiò sbadigliando a bocca aperta, intascandosi il portachiavi.- Sono a pezzi e poi non mi sento molto bene. Vogliate scusarmi…  
-Vogliate…- Iniziò Jake.-…scusarmi?- Finì Ama.-Ma come parli?- Risero imitandola come un anziano signore e lei, mandandoli a quel paese, si ritirò nella stanza. Quell’anno la condivideva con Amanda, ovviamente, con Clarissa Stevenpooh e Moria Nopther, si ricordò di loro nell’esatto momento in cui notò i bauli ricoperti di incisioni di fiori e ghirigori vari con il nome in mezzo, proprio sopra il lucchetto incantato. Erano fuoriclasse dell’arte quelle due. I letti, rigorosamente coperti con temi patchwork, le riscaldarono il cuore e, con uno sbuffo si buttò sul proprio. Era proprio una situazione di merda, perché non c’era altro modo per definirla. Poteva o no modificare gli eventi accaduti? Insomma, le sue azioni avrebbero influenzato gli eventi? Come poteva ricordare cosa fare e quando? Era cambiata dopotutto, non era più quella ragazzina immatura che se ne stava per i fatti propri con i suoi due amici, senza contare che non poteva essere certa che tutto quello fosse reale. Però, pensò, se non lo fosse allora tutto potrebbe ssere diverso...  
Aveva scritto molti libri riguardo la guerra ne aveva letti altrettanti, quindi la storia, quella vera, la conosceva bene. Sapeva dei Potter, aveva tirato su loro figlio come Auror dopotutto, di Piton e Silente, dell’Ordine della Fenice e di tutto il resto…lei ci era andata a scuola con coloro che componevano la Resistenza. Amelia, con quei macabri pensieri si cambiò per andare a letto e, appena si accomodò, cadde in un sonno profondo. Il suo primo pensiero la mattina fu uno e uno solamente.  
-Devo parlare con Silente.- Bisbigliò a sé stessa.- Il prima possibile.

**Author's Note:**

> Buona sera lettori,
> 
> questa è la mia prima storia su questa piattaforma, quindi, escludendo problemi di pubblicazione, sarò abbastanza costante con i capitoli. Uno al giorno si spera. Potete trovare questa ff anche su EFP ricercando il titolo. In caso non lo trovaste, cercate Morgan Greenlock.  
> Vi lascio un piccolo trafiletto del secondo capitolo di seguito.
> 
> La vostra scribacchina,
> 
> KeyStone
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo II:
> 
> -Preside, mi sto ponendo delle domande riguardo un fatto accadutomi giusto ieri.- Iniziò e Silente la invitò a continuare. –Potrei sapere delle cose…cose che devono accadere, che sarebbero accadute se io non fossi qui ora, più o meno.Durante la mia lunga vita non ho mai dovuto affrontare una scelta ardua come questa e, svelarle certe informazioni potrebbe influire sullo scorrere degli eventi. Non so cosa fare, Preside, non so come comportarmi. Non sono certa di poter rifare tutto da capo. Non posso.- Concluse a denti stretti. Aveva tenuto tutto il tempo lo sguardo puntato in quello chiaro dell’uomo che ora la fissava con le labbra schiuse in un’espressione sorpresa.


End file.
